


Gazes to the soul

by Pire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accion, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pire/pseuds/Pire
Summary: El byakugan te permite ver más alla de lo visible, ¿será capaz este de permitirle al genio Hyuga percibir los sentimientos que Tenten comenzó a sentir por él?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

No lograba comprender este sentimiento embriagante que recorría todo mi ser al contemplarlo de pie en centro del campo mientras rechazaba mis ataques; lancé una docena de kunais hacia la persona que estaba enfrente de mí, sin esperar su reacción proseguí a moverme por todo el área lanzando múltiples armas desde diferentes ángulos. Él las esquivaba sin dudarlo y aplicaba algunas de sus técnicas para bloquearlas.

Observé su vaivén elegante y de forma simultánea una columna de energía siendo expulsada para posteriormente ser convertida en un círculo que ocultaba sus debilidades. Salté al aire mientras desplegaba un pergamino, al mismo tiempo una columna de humo se formó dando lugar a un sinfín de armas dirigidas hacia él y todo el campo de entrenamiento. Aterricé entre algunos árboles, a unos pocos metros del sitio intentando recuperar la compostura, miré hacia el sitio donde había dirigido mi ataque con la esperanza de haber dado en el blanco.

El frio metal acarició mi garganta y su exhalar hizo temblar cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Respiré profundamente e intenté mantener la calma, pasar desapercibida mi debilidad.

―Estas distraída, Tenten. ― Su voz tenue hizo temblar mis rodillas y aquel sentimiento que no terminaba de comprender se situó más persistente que nunca.

Una risa nerviosa se escapó entre mis labios.

―Lo siento, pensaba en algunas cosas. ― Su arma descendió de mi garganta liberándome y me giré para mirarlo―.Has estado bien, Neji.

Me observó durante un breve instante, intentando descifrar que pasaba conmigo, pero cuando esto incluía sentimientos de por medio, él era el menos indicado para ese tipo de asuntos. Cerró unos segundos los ojos, meditando sobre su desempeño.

―Mañana continuamos.

Lo miré frente a mí, aquellos ojos característicos de su clan que al mismo tiempo lograban ser exóticos y dominantes, su rostro era sereno a pesar de haber estado horas entrenando y tenía un mechón de su cabello que acariciaba su rostro.

El genio Hyūga era parte de mi equipo desde hace años, en el inicio su potencial y fuerza fueron más que evidente, por lo cual al poco tiempo pude admirar su destreza aunada a su talento nato sobre las habilidades de su clan.

Seguido de esto, en aquella misión fallida para recuperar a Sasuke, la Hokage mandó un escuadrón de recuperación y ayuda. El prodigio de los Hyūga estaba en el suelo victorioso de su encuentro pero su vida pendía de un delgado hilo; verlo ahí con el rostro reflejando dos sentimientos duales: dolor y tranquilidad, con múltiples heridas graves por todos lados y mientras lo trasladábamos lo antes posible al hospital, un solo pensamiento inundaba mi cabeza, sin darle descanso.

_Neji era apuesto._

Aquella verdad que no había contemplado hasta aquel momento, donde su aspecto era pésimo y que se encontraba luchando por su vida en el quirófano. Un sentimiento creció en mi pecho pero no pude descifrarlo debido a que solo podía pensar en otra idea: él iba a morir. Aquella sensación me atormentó durante un largo tiempo junto al resto de mi equipo, porque las horas pasaban y no salía de cirugía. Gai-sensei junto con Lee lloraban ante su posible muerte mientras que en mi interior sentí que algo se rompía.

Él logró salvarse y el mundo comenzó a moverse de nuevo, su tranquilo respirar había puesto en marcha las manecillas del reloj. Respiré profundamente y en el baño para dejar salir lágrimas que había procurado guardar en mi interior y que eran el reflejo de mi dolor.

―Tenten, ¿te quedas o te vas? ― Habló por tercera vez el Hyūga, un tanto enojado ante la repetición de una simple pregunta; lo miré sorprendida, no sabía en qué momento se había ido mi mente del presente.

―Lo siento, me quedaré un momento, nos vemos mañana.

Neji me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y con la misma se alejó del campo de entrenamiento.

Observé como se iba y un aire frustrante invadió mí alrededor. Me senté y oculté mi rostro entre mis rodillas mientras los pensamientos inundaban toda mi mente. Luego de que Neji casi muriera, no pude descifrar el sentimiento que me embriagó en ese instante, ni el que momentos antes había sentido ¿temor? ¿Ira? ¿Alivio? ¿Tristeza? Pero al apreciar su respiración en mí cuello y al ver cómo me observaba fijamente, al fin comprendí que estaba sucediendo, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado en respuesta .

―Estoy enamorada de Neji Hyūga ―susurré para mí misma, pensando que al pronunciarlo sonaría patético, pero era la realidad absoluta.

Estaba enamorada de Neji, una persona que no correspondería mis sentimientos. 


	2. Bento

**Capítulo 1: Bento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había hecho habitual estas últimas semanas su entrenamiento, aunque solía no pensar en eso para no hacerse ideas equivocadas; nuestras habilidades se complementaban ya que ayudaba a Neji a vencer aquel punto ciego que lamentablemente tenía y 'el l ayudaba afinar sus habilidades ante adversarios con una gran defensa. Su maestro y compañero de equipo hace algunas semanas se habían ido a una misión, por lo cual se habían dedicado a entrenar en parejas.

Estaba entrando al campo donde solían entrenar cuando vio a Neji recostado en un árbol con un pergamino en la mano, este abrió los ojos cuando sintió la presencia femenina y la observó acercarse a él. Su penetrante mirar la avergonzó y observó el suelo como si fuese la cosa más fascinante de la aldea. Cuando estaba enfrente suyo se incorporó para poder hablar más cómodamente.

―La Hokage nos busca en su oficina. ―Le pasó el pergamino y se encaminó a la oficina dejándola atrás.

Cuando lo alcanzó le dirigió una mirada de reproche, de forma casual como ella solía hacer.

―Podrías haberme avisado y te encontraba ahí, Neji.

El simplemente se mantuvo en silencia, no era el tipo de personas que solía pelear ante la menor provocación. Al llegar con la Hokage les asignó una misión de recuperación de unos pergaminos importantes para un señor feudal, era una salida inmediata por lo cual se separamos para una vez empacado las cosas necesarias se encontraran en la entrada de la aldea. Una vez hecha su mochila ligera por el viaje, contempló mi figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. 

Sacudió la cabeza ante el examen visual, su apariencia física debía importarle, jamás lo había hecho ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Un enojo hacia sí misma creció mientras salía de su casa y se dirigió a las puertas de Konoha.

* * *

**_Ne_ _ji_ **

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió su presencia acercarse a la zona, su rostro frustrado lee hizo suponer que algo andaba mal, pero simplemente no hizo comentario alguno. En silencio se encaminaron fuera de la aldea corriendo a una velocidad constante entre los arboles ya que el viaje era un recorrido de más de un día. Luego de unas horas la voz femenina terminó con el silencio que se había mantenido en el transcurso, algo que no era un inconveniente para el Hyūga.

―Neji, detengámonos para comer.― El le dirigió su atención encontrando unos bentos que sostenía en sus manos mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Asintió con la cabeza y saltaron bajo un árbol frondoso que filtraba pequeños rayos de sol. Ella comenzó a preparar los almuerzos mientras de manera rutinaria, él activó su byakugan para determinar si se encontraba algún enemigo en el área. Al terminar tomó asiento apoyándo la espalda en el árbol y Tenten le ofreció el bento.

―¿Crees que nuestros adversarios sean fuertes? ―habló curiosa Tenten, mirándolo fijamente. Simplemente sacaba algún tema de conversación, como solía hacer.

Se llevó el bento a la boca y disfrutó la explosión de sabores en su boca que se combinaban, encajando uno con el otro perfectamente.

―Es una misión de clase C, no deben ser excepcionales pero debemos mantenernos alerta.

Ella asintió y siguió hablando de una de las misiones donde fue sola, recientemente, relatando cada mínimo detalle, lo cual era normal en ella, aunque eso realmente no le molestaba al genio y la escuchaba, mirándola de vez en cuando.

―Esto...―Le dedicó una ligera mirada ya que hace unos minutos que estában en silencio y la kunoichi había estando suspirando anteriormente, con un rostro un tanto enfadado―. ¿Qué tal esta? ― Ella señaló el bento que estaba entre las manos del Hyūga.

Miró con atención la comida un momento y dio otra mordida al onigiri que estaba relleno de algo que no había descubierto, el contraste con el arroz y los complementos era fabuloso. Ella solía llevar alguna comida cuando solían salir de misión, aunque esta era la primera vez que le preguntaba si había sido de su agrado, algo que lo desconcertó levemente.

―No está mal.

Ante su comentario ella encontró su mirada con la del Hyūga y curvó los labios formando una sonrisa mientras daba otro mordida encantada a su propia comida.

Una vez acabado de comer, avanzaron por el bosque hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Decidieron descansar ahí, para continuar en la mañana ya que habíamos abarcado gran parte de la distancia entre las aldeas y querían llegar descansados a su misión.

El Hyūga encendió una fogata mientras Tenten iba por agua a un lago cercano que habían pasado antes; de alguna manera aunque no lo aceptara muy a menudo, le gustaba la compañía de la kunoichi más que la de cualquiera otro miembro de su equipo. Su maestro y compañero eran demasiado energéticos y sentimentales, por lo cual no había ningún momento en silencio. Tenten lograba entenderlo y se había adecuado bastante bien a la personalidad del genio.

El se sentó cerca del fuego e hizo nuevamente una inspección rápida con su byakugan notando como Tenten se acercaba con las cantimploras. Su risa hizo que lo desactivara, mientras entró al campo de su visión y la observó acercarse con el cabello suelto y completamente empapada. La miró de forma inquisitiva, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa.

―Fue un accidente. ― Se sentó a su lado y relató su incidente sin ninguna vergüenza.

Al terminar se quedó en silencio y cuando retomó la plática su tono de voz era muy diferente al que hace unos minutos empleaba.

―Neji, ¿cuáles son tus planes en el futuro?

El mencionado la miró fijamente durante un breve momento, esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Su semblante era serio y fijó sus ojos en los de él, con la intensidad que la caracterizaba. Procesó su pregunta detenidamente.

―Hemos hablado de eso anteriormente.― Ella se lo había preguntado meses atrás, le había declarado su siguiente paso sería formar parte del escuadron ANBU, al igual que ella.

Ahora la pregunta tenía un trasfondo diferente, pudo apreciarlo por aquella mirada y el tono que había empleado. Aunque él pero no lograba entender a cuál se refería.

―Pero...no hablo de esos ámbitos, me refiero a...los otros.― Ella se estaba conteniendo, podía notarlo, mientras apretaba los labios ligeramente.

―Tenten...

Ella lo interrumpió y negó con la cabeza.

―Solamente olvídalo Neji.

El silenció inundó el ambiente, se podían escuchar lejanos cantos de los insectos y la luna se alzaba imponente en lo más alto del cielo estrellado. No entendía a qué se refería la fémina con esas preguntas ¿diferentes ámbitos? Ella se había estado comportando extraña, tal vez tenía problemas de los cuales no quería hablar.

En ese momento sintió un peso en su hombro y giró la cabeza encontrando a Tenten durmiendo apoyándose en su hombro. En ese silencio y mientras se hundía en sus propios pensamientos, ella simplemente se dejó vencer por el cansancio. Su rostro era perfilado por su largo cabello castaño que ondulante jugaba con su rostro cuando el ligero aire pasaba entre los árboles, resaltando el tono níveo de su piel aunado a su suavidad; uno de los mechones de su cabello recorrió el rostro masculino y una palabra cruzó su cabeza, lavanda.

La noche se volvió más calurosa o...tal vez y solo tal vez era su cuerpo era el que estaba más acalorado.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos!
> 
> Les traigo la continuación de este escrito, un inicio tranquilo y tierno, además de corto, pero se que no los decepcionaré.
> 
> ¡Que esten bien y feliz año nuevo!


	3. Confrontación "rapida"

**_Capitulo 2: Confrontación "rápida"_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Tenten_ **

Neji había estado más callado de lo que usualmente acostumbraba, ignoraba olímpicamente mis intentos de charla que intentaba comenzar. Tal vez tenía esos días donde se levantaba de un pésimo humor, como en ocasiones había presenciado.

Nos acercamos al área donde posiblemente se encontraban los ninjas que se habían apoderado de los pergaminos, de acuerdo a los reportes otorgados por la Hokage. Los habían rastreado hasta esta área, por lo cual se podría suponer que su guarida estaba cerca.

El Hyūga usó su byakugan para detectar su exacta ubicación.

―A doscientos metros, zona oriente, en un claro oculto entre algunos árboles y arbustos, son dos personas.

Confirmé con la cabeza y aumentamos la velocidad, con los sentidos activados ante cualquier emboscada. Súbitamente el castaño se detuvo a unos 100 metros de nuestros objetivos.

― ¿Cuál es el plan?―. Esperé a que el evaluará la situación, mirándolos a la distancia.

Sus ojos característicos adornaban su rostro, de alguna manera aunque a muchas personas les parezca poco agraciados, verlo ahí de pie mirando al enemigo situado a algunos metros, su porte y figura eran bastante masculinos.

Frunció el ceño ante algo que apreció con su byakugan y evaluó todo el alrededor.

―Están...muy confiados, no aprecio actividad en toda el área. Nos están esperando― habló seriamente.― Has un ataque a distancia, para determinar su poder.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, para demostrar que había entendido el plan. Asentí mientras el calor cubría mis mejillas, ante pensamientos fuera de lugar.

Comenzó a saltar entre los árboles, para acercarnos lo más posible para poder atacar. Estando a unos escasos 10 metros los observé, evaluado cada factor y variable que podría surgir y el área de movilidad. Agarré dos de mis pergaminos y salté algunos metros con una sonrisa en el rostro, se desenrollaron mientras una cortina de humo ocultaba ligeramente mi ubicación. Una vez que mi objetivo se encontró a la vista, lancé fuertemente una gran cantidad de armas, directo al blanco, como era costumbre.

Al descender en la rama de un árbol frondoso, examiné mi objetivo, encontrándolo completamente desierto. El asombro inundó mi ser y sin esperarlo un golpe sacudió mi rostro, alejándome algunos metros. Antes de chocar con un árbol, mis sentidos se activaron y conseguí componerme.

Recorrí mis labios con mi antebrazo, limpiando la sangre que brotó de mi boca mientras la adrenalina recorría mis venas al tener frente mío al ninja más alto. Ese golpe me había tomado por sorpresa. A unos pocos metros estaba el Hyuga consternado mirando fijamente al otro ninja que era más pequeño y poseía fija una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Desvió levemente la mirada y nuestros orbes se encontraron, eran oponentes fuertes.

―Vamos a bailar― habló el más alto del par, dedicándonos una sonrisa burlesca.

El ninja se movió y no pude verlo. Su velocidad era anormal. En un solo instante estaba a mi lado, propinándome una patada en el abdomen. La fuerza del ataque provocó que me estampara contra un árbol.

Al fijar mí vista al combate del Hyūga, una sonrisa escapó de mis labios. Aunque la velocidad de los adversarios era increíble, el genio alcanzaba esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de su enemigo y de alguna forma contratacaba, pero sin poder acertar. Yo era la más lenta del equipo, considerando el gran entrenamiento que llevaba Lee y Neji que dedicaba cada tiempo libre a perfeccionar cada aspecto de sí mismo.

―Concéntrate en tu propia pelea― gritó mi enemigo seguido de una gran oleada de ataques físicos.

Como pude intenté moverme para escapar de sus puños y patadas, sin embargo muchos dieron en el blanco. Años entrenando con los miembros de mi equipo que eran especialistas en taijutsus o enfrentamientos físicos y seguía siendo tan incompetente. Necesitaba tomar distancia.

Salté fuera de su alcance en un corto segundo. El tiempo era limitado por lo cual desenrollé mi pergamino invocando una docena de sellos de los que posteriormente brotaron grandes bolas de fuego dirigidas rápidamente hacia al ninja. La colisión de ellas causó una gran explosión, a causa de esto fuimos expulsados por el choque de las fuerzas. Sonreí de medio lado mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Había utilizado una elevada cantidad de chakra.

Un movimiento casi imperceptible alertó a mis sentidos, sin poder creerlo intercepté un ataque mortal proveniente de mi adversario con ayuda de un Bō. Me alejé como pude para recuperarme, pero el enemigo se movía un paso delante de mi, como si supiera mi destino o como si leyera mi mente. El ninja había evaluado mis ataques y no permitiría que tomara la distancia suficiente para poder atacarlo nuevamente.

En uno de sus rápidos y fuertes ataques logré bloquearlo, percibiendo una de sus manos al rojo vivo, como si mi ataque lo hubiera alcanzado, pero eso era imposible porque él era demasiado rápido o quizá, solo quizá...

Una idea creció rápidamente en mi cabeza, observé a mi compañero que atrapó mis ojos entre los suyos y afirmó con la cabeza. Él igual lo había comprendido. Ellos no eran veloces, simplemente tenían la capacidad de alentar a sus contrincantes. Le dediqué una sonrisa a mi rival y él respondió con una mueca de enojo.

Utilicé un Jutsu de sustitución para alejarme y lograr realizar los sellos necesarios. Diversas armas brotaron a mi alrededor y sin esperar ninguna señal fueron directo a dar en el blanco a su presa. Él se borró del sitio, intentando esquivar mis armas letales. Algunas al incrustarse explotaban reduciendo las posibilidades de escapar. Otras se movían nuevamente con ayuda de los hilos que tenía sujetos en ellos, como si pudieran olfatear al enemigo.

Mis manos danzaron en veloces movimientos hasta que lo perdí de vista. Bajé del árbol donde estaba, ansiando localizar a mi objetivo. Fue en ese momento que todo sucedió en un solo segundo. Sin poder esperarlo ni saber de dónde emergió el enemigo sujetó mi antebrazo, llevándolo atrás de mi espalda con gran brusquedad y sentándose en mi espalda, lo cual en consecuencia me provocó caer de frente en el piso. Él me había inmovilizado completamente. Un flujo que iba en crecimiento inundó mi pecho, ira, la incapacidad de poder enfrentarme a alguien tan débil y mi falta de determinación; estaban haciendo estragos en mi cabeza.

Recorrí el campo de batalla hasta localizar a mi compañero de equipo quien me observó detenidamente por unos segundos. El ninja que él enfrentaba se alejó de ahí con evidentes daños en el cuerpo, saltando de árbol en árbol.

Neji vendría a ayudarme. A fin de cuentas éramos compañeros de años.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Dirigió su mirada el camino hacia donde se fue el que seguramente tendría el pergamino que teníamos que recuperar. El Hyuga apartó aquellos orbes exóticos de los míos y en una sola acción desapareció.

Una punzada perforó mi pecho, sintiéndome tan traicionada, estúpida e indefensa. Las palabras del Hyuga recorrieron las paredes de mi cabeza "Lo más importante es completar la misión sin pensar en las consecuencias resultantes". Una oleada de ira embriagó mi abdomen y apreté fuertemente los dientes. Era una completa idiota al hacerme falsas esperanzas y de haber sentido algo más por una persona tan despreciable como él.

Ante aquel escenario tan amargo en mi cabeza, comencé a procesar cada opción disponible: soltarme o enfrentar a la muerte sin inclinar la cabeza. El ninja encima presionó más fuerte mi brazo y escuché mi muñeca tronar ante su agarre. Intenté forcejear y en ese momento una idea se plantó en mi mente.

La mano que presionaba contra el suelo la moví levemente, sintiendo cada uno de mis dedos. De alguna manera los dedos de mi muñeca rota se movieron ligeramente, decidí atribuírselo a la adrenalina que inundaba mi organismo. Esperando que funcionara jalé mis manos hacia mi cuerpo, originando que las cuerdas de alambre que había sujetado al ninja se tensarán, ya que se encontraban rodeando un gran árbol a las orillas del claro, y lo apartaran de mi cuerpo. Sin esperar ni un solo segundo e incorporándome levemente, las tensé más logrando que se estampara contra él árbol. Finalmente lo sujeté fuertemente con las cuerdas generando laceraciones en su piel.

―No te muevas, si lo haces, lo sabré. ― Señalé los sellos explosivos que estaban en la longitud de las cuerdas y al menor movimiento los activaría.

El ninja me dedicó un gesto de odio que simplemente ignoré. Sin esperar nada más, decidí ir en dirección hacia donde mi compañero se había esfumado. Un leve dolor en mi muñeca emergió sentimientos negativos que hicieron de las suyas en mi cabeza.

De camino al sitio, alcancé ver a Neji Hyūga en el suelo, por lo cual salté para poder encontrarlo de frente. El me dedicó una leve sonrisa presentándome el par de pergaminos en su mano. Consentí indiferente, entretanto la ira comenzaba a consumirme al no escuchar palabra alguna de preocupación dirigida hacia mí.

Unas tremendas ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de mi garganta y decidí abrir la boca.

―Pude morir ahí atrás, Neji.

Él me observó confundido, evaluándome desde la punta de los pies, hasta alcanzar mi rostro que conservaba una expresión de ira aunada con odio.

―Tenten ¿de qué estás hablando?―profirió calmadamente, tan típico en él.

―Ese ninja pudo haberme matado, aun cuando fuiste consciente de eso, decidiste irte, sin mirar atrás.― Quería bajar la cabeza, pero eso demostraría una debilidad que no quería atribuirme y mucho menos enfrente de él.

Su expresión se tensó y su semblante competía con el de una escultura de mármol, o aquellas de hielo que eran bastante populares hoy en día.

―La finalización de la misión, junto con el éxito...―. Lo interrumpí en su discurso.

Lo observé con desprecio, realmente ¿cómo pude fijarme en una persona como él? La muerte era insignificante para el Hyuga, sin importar de quien se trátese.

―Entiendo perfectamente ese discurso, es solo que una mano no te hubiera costado tanto. Somos un equipo, deberíamos trabajar juntos, pero ahora puedo entender que lo más importante para ti es completar exitosamente la misión sin importar nada.

Mordí fuertemente mi labio, evitando que palabras de más fueran dichas. Contuve el aliento y levemente lo solté observando a mi compañero de equipo a los ojos. Él me devolvió la mirada y ligeramente pude observar un ápice de sentimientos dentro de él, que probablemente querían salir.

―Tenten, eres una ninja. Nos enfrentamos a la muerte cada día, es el camino que elegimos. Confié en tus habilidades al dejarte en ese sitio.―Meditó levemente sobre lo que diría a continuación y la forma adecuada de hacerlo.―Eres la Kunoichi más talentosa de la aldea, no necesitas mi ayuda.

Ahí de pie, sosteniendo aquella dominante mirada y el viento soplando ligeramente entre los árboles provocando que algunas hojas desciendan levemente hasta alcanzar el suelo, escuché dos lentos latidos que originaron un gran estremecimiento en cada parte de mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad había escuchado eso?

Mi sueño es ser tan grande y fuerte como Lady Tsunade, lograr alcanzarla. Ese había sido mi camino ninja desde que era pequeña, pero justo ahora era una completa idiota. Impulsivamente me estaba comportando como una chica indefensa que necesitaba ser salvada, auxiliada y que no confía en su propia fuerza. Había entrenado duro cada día y noche, para ser más fuerte, para alcanzar el talento monstruoso de mis compañeros de equipo. Neji tenía toda la razón, somos ninjas, debemos comportarnos como unos y evitar que los sentimientos cieguen otros ámbitos de mi vida.

El Hyūga, el chico prodigio de su familia aun siendo de la rama secundaria, el genio de su clan, reconocía mi fuerza y talento como kunoichi. Un ardor atestó mis pómulos y observé mis pies mientras el sentimiento bochornoso reclamaba mi cuerpo.

Silenciosamente emprendimos el viaje de regreso a Konoha, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Al ocultarse la estrella solar nos detuvimos a descansar. El Hyūga encendió la fogata realizando movimientos automatizados. Junto al fuego y estando más relajada evalué mi muñeca. Dolía al moverla, por lo cual debía inmovilizarla hasta que regresáramos a la aldea.

De mi bolsa extraje una venda que serviría perfectamente. Instantáneamente la banda de algodón desapareció de mi mano. Elevé la mirada encontrándome dos orbes malva fijos en mí. Avergonzada observé las flamas de la hoguera entretanto Neji tomaba asiento junto a mí. Mi comportamiento anterior me había dejado sin saber cómo dirigirme hacia él nuevamente.

―Dame― ordenó el causante de aquellos sentimientos que me atormentaban.

Sin ganas de contradecirle le ofrecí mi mano que se encontraba herida. El genio comenzó a pasar la venda alrededor del área afectada sin decir alguna palabra al respecto. Los latidos de mi corazón causaban más eco de lo normal ante el silencio sepulcral, por un segundo me sobrecogió la idea de que podría estar escuchándolos.

Al finalizar con ayuda de sus dientes cortó el vendaje, sus delicados y finos labios rozaron levemente la palma de mi mano desatando un estremecimiento que alcanzó cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Maldije internamente cuando unas irresistibles ganas de hacer lo impensable me dominaron, mis ojos observaron detenidamente el objeto de mi adicción y como manera para frenarme me mordí fuertemente el labio.

―Listo― habló serenamente, ajeno a mi batalla interna.

Confirmé con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento suprimiendo aquellos deseos turbios que intentaban someterme.

Como odiaba fuertemente los sentimientos que Neji Hyūga me originaba y su falta de interés por intentar complacerlos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos!
> 
> Espero que les gustara este capitulo, donde podemos ver como las cosas van pasando de forma lenta. Como Neji ha reconocido a Tenten de forma abierta y eso es algo que no suele hace de forma normal.
> 
> ¡saludos!


	4. Wakizashi

_**N/A** : Manejaré la primera persona unos capítulos más, después será en tercera persona._

* * *

**_Wakizashi_ **

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Lee_

_*_

Las grandes puertas de roble se unieron detrás de nosotros dando por terminada la misión de escolta de aquel arrogante hombre opulento. Un sentimiento cobró vida en mí interior que era imposible reprimir.

―¡La llama de la juventud está ardiendo en nosotros!―exclamé haciendo uso de mis pulmones en su totalidad.

Mi compañero junto a mí se alejó evitando el poder sonoro de mi voz con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, dejaba ir su vitalidad y fortaleza conteniendo en su interior la llama que gritaba por salir.

―Vamos a celebrar, hay una barbacoa cerca, Neji.― Giré sobre mis pies para encontrarme de frente al Hyuga que había disminuido su caminar.

El susodicho prolongó sus peculiares ojos en los puestos mercantiles que se encontraban en los dos lados de la calle, incitando a acercarse a los peatones que deambulaban sin preocupaciones.

―Ahora te alcanzo.―Me dirigió una mirada determinante.

Mi rostro reflejó sorpresa ante su comentario, sin dudar me encaminé al puesto de comida que se encontraba a unas esquinas. Entré encontrándome a una chica agradable que me sonrió mientras me acompañaba a una mesa al fondo del establecimiento que era para cuatro personas, como todas las del lugar.

Le sonreí al terminar de pedirle la orden de comida intentando ser agradable, la fémina castaña me guiñó el ojo dedicándome una sonrisa traviesa al dar la vuelta para aproximar los cortes de carne. Un leve rubor adornó mis pómulos. No me esperaba esta reacción.

La chica distribuía las carnes en la parrilla central de la mesa para que se guisen cuando el genio Hyuga tomó asiento en la silla enfrente de mí tranquilamente, colocando su fardo en la silla continua. Se centró en la carne, tomando algunos trozos y depositándolos en su plato acompañado de arroz y algunos vegetales.

― ¡Esta delicioso!― confirmé al introducir otro pedazo de carne a mi boca, el sabor jugoso del filete junto con el aderezo era increíble.

Neji ingirió tranquilamente, siempre era una persona de pocas palabras aunque éramos amigos desde hace años. Una duda inundó mi cabeza al recordar que hace unos momentos había ingresado a una tienda. Lo inspeccioné para determinar que había adquirido, no encontré nada fuera de lo normal. Mis ojos fueron atraídos por un destello leve emergiendo de su fargo.

Levanté una ceja extrañado evaluando el pequeño instrumento.

― ¿Eso es una wakizashi, Neji?―. Él abrió los ojos fijándolos en mí un breve segundo y centrarlos de nuevo en su plato de comida.

La curiosidad me impulsó a estirarme encima de la mesa y extraerla de su bolso. Era pequeña, liviana y los detalles que le forjaron eran exquisitos. Él se sobresaltó ligeramente, prestándome toda la atención posible. Sus ojos malva se centraron en el objeto en mis manos, era todo tan confuso.

―¿Para que necesitas tú una wakizashi?―. Le devolví la katana en sus manos, él la introdujo en su fargo, hasta el interior.―Tú no usas....

Las palabras se perdieron en mi garganta cuando una idea captó toda mi atención.

―Pero Tenten ha estado buscándola durante hace meses...―dejé la frase al aire mientras mi voz se desvanecía y contemplaba al ninja enfrente mío con detenimiento.

Se removió en su asiento y prosiguió comiendo, intentando mantener la compostura y las apariencias. Cerró los ojos centrando toda su atención en la carne y decidido a ignorar cualquier cosa que le diga.

― ¿Qué diablos pasó entre tú y Tenten en nuestra ausencia?―. Diversas imágenes sugestivas pasaron por mi cabeza, una más grave que la otra.

Se levantó de la silla una vez terminado de comer como si no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada y prosiguió a salir del establecimiento, sin esperar nada devoré mi parte de la comida, dejé el dinero y corrí a su encuentro intentando alcanzarlo.

―Neji, ¡Hey, Neji!―. Visualicé su espalda entre la multitud de personas.

Al llegar a su altura, apoyé mi brazo en su hombro recuperando el aliento. El genio Hyuga se deslizó fuera de mi alcance para evitar cualquier contacto. Un fuego interior comenzó a crecer al observarlo frente a mí, con aquella expresión de frustración, había descubierto su secreto.

― ¡Su llama de la juventud esta ardiendo intensamente!―.Exterioricé mis sentimientos llamando la atención de los peatones. ―Tienes que contarme todo Neji, hasta los detalles más indecorosos―susurré para que solo nosotros escucháramos.

Me había perdido de tanto en estas semanas fuera, mis antiguos compañeros, ahora amigos, dejaron su juventud fluir y se dejaron llevar, habían hecho caso a mis sabias palabras que hacían eco de los pensamientos de Guy-sensei. Tenía que conocer todos los detalles, la curiosidad estaba matándome.

Un leve color coloreó las mejillas del Hyuga mientras su rostro reflejaba una expresión de vergüenza y enojo.

―Deja de hacerte ideas Lee, no pasó nada en lo absoluto.―Un tic en el ojo se le formó al proferir aquellas palabras con fuerza para que pudiera escucharla.

―¿Por qué otra razón le regalarías algo a Tenten?―.Le dediqué una sonrisa sagaz, dándole a entender que no debía mentirme, era evidente.

Me dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y súbitamente prosiguió su paso hacia las afueras de la aldea de Yugakure, tal vez esperaba a que me cansara del asunto, pero si realmente tenía esa idea, el genio Hyuga no me conocía lo suficiente, Rock Lee jamás se daba por vencido.

.

.

.

_Tenten_

_*_

Limpié mis manos en el mandil azul que rodeaba mi cintura, la salsa estaba deliciosa, con el toque exacto de condimentos. La mezclé con la pasta que reposaba a un costado y sonreí al llevármela a la boca disfrutando la explosión de sabor.

―Delicioso―. Me felicité a mí misma.

Los ninjas no dedican cada segundo a realizar misiones y entrenar, de igual forma tenemos pasatiempos, en cuando a mí, me había decidido por la cocina desde hace años. Por lo cual era medianamente buena en ese ámbito y esta fue la razón por la que Hinata Hyuga me pidió ayuda en un platillo para cierto rubio imperativo.

Disfruté el platillo hasta terminarlo, tomé algunas cosas de la cocina y emprendí mi camino hacia la mansión Hyuga. Los rayos del sol acariciaron mis brazos descubiertos por la blusa de tirantes blanca que decidí usar en juego con los pantalones rojos que acostumbraba.

Al llegar a mi destino la primogénita del clan me dejó pasar guiándome hacia la cocina con un tono carmesí en los pómulos, lo cual no era novedad al involucrar al Uzumaki. Al pasar por el pasillo exterior que conducía a la cocina miré levemente hacia el patio, fue un gesto involuntario y al no encontrarlo entrenando como suele estar la palabra "idiota" ocupó mi cabeza. Él había tenido una misión con Lee.

Sacudí la cabeza pretendiendo liberarme de esas ideas que causaban estragos en mi interior. Miré a Hinata que caminaba algunos pasos adelante, encontrándome con una sonrisa sugerente de su parte al contemplar mis acciones. Escapé de su mirada al ser descubierta de una forma demasiado absurda y aclaré mi garganta para redirigir la atención.

Ingresamos a la cocina y nos pusimos manos a la obra con un silencio un poco incómodo rodeándonos, de verdad que pude ser mucho más reservada, pero ante esos ojos característicos del clan Hyuga, ninguna cosa se les escapaba.

―Entonces... ¿es oficial lo tuyo con Naruto?―. Mencioné entretanto mezclaba la masa del pastel y Hinata preparaba la cubierta.

Con un leve sonrojo confirmó con la cabeza mientras batía fuertemente los ingredientes para lograr el merengue deseado.

―Neji-niisan acaba de regresar de su misión.― Arrojó la oración sin más.

Sus labios se presionaban entre si intentando contener una sonrisa. Aunque muchos atribuían a la dulce Hinata una inocencia abrumadora y el ser distraída, no podrían está más equivocados, Hinata Hyuga era demasiado observadora y ocultaba perfectamente aquel lado vil.

El pastel resultante era perfecto, el merengue blanco cubría suavemente el pan, adornado con jugosas fresas. Hinata sonrió ante el producto exitoso. Adicional al pastel Hinata me pidió que le enseñará a hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate. Estas estaban a un lado, luciendo verdaderamente deliciosas.

―Tienes talento Hinata, debemos hacerlo más seguido.― La emoción me invadió completamente, la cocina jamás terminaría de sorprenderme.

La Hyuga colocó las galletas en una canasta cubriéndolas, pero apartó algunas en un plato profundo. Me ofreció la bandeja con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios.

―Son las favoritas de Neji-niisan, su cuarto está subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha, la tercera puerta.―Una vez que colocará el plato en mis manos se giró hacia la canasta de galletas llevándose una a la boca.―Le encantarán.

Percibí mi rostro arder, mis manos por poco sueltan el plato. Hinata era demasiado, jamás había esperado este golpe bajo de su parte. La Hyuga con una sonrisa en el rostro me contempló subir las escaleras.

―Hinata, me las pagarás.

Caminé lentamente escuchando mis latidos acelerados en mis orejas, odiaba que él me hiciera tan débil. Parecía una oveja asustada por ir a la guarida del león. Detestaba que me hiciera sentir tan insegura. Toqué levemente la puerta escuchando una ligera melodía procedente del cuarto, era algo que ya sabía, el pasatiempo de Neji Hyuga era la música.

―Pasa.―Una voz profunda salió del cuarto.

Hace años que Neji, Lee y yo éramos compañeros de equipo, compartimos demasiadas cosas juntos desde misiones riesgosas hasta situaciones relajantes, pero eso no fue más allá del campo de entrenamiento y la aldea, nunca había estado en el cuarto del genio.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta de roble y la giré dando acceso a la habitación. Era amplia, en el centro de la pared derecha se apreciaba una cama grande que era lo que visualmente te atraía al ingresar, al frente de la cama había una puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño. Al final de la habitación en la pared izquierda se apreciaba un modesto closet de doble puerta. Neji se encontraba enfrente de este, rebuscando entre las cosas que se encontraban adentro.

Sus ojos se desviaron de su acción y se fijaron completamente en mi persona. Abrí ligeramente los labios al contemplarlo a la distancia. El cuarto destilaba aquel olor característicos del genio, embriagado mis fosas nasales, aquella fragancia que había percibido anteriormente pero en menor cantidad, maderosa pero fuerte, dominante. Mi corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos, a continuación un latido fuerte y doloroso brotó de mi pecho.

Ahí estaba el Hyuga observándome con aquellos ojos penetrantes y con el dorso desnudo del cual se apreciaban ligeras gotas de agua recorrer su bien formado abdomen. Algo dentro de mí se sacudió, provocando una corriente de electricidad y un gran bochorno.

―Tenten―habló casi en un susurro.

Mis piernas temblaron como si fuesen gelatina. Tragué ruidosamente, intentando mantener la calma y ordenándole a mis ojos centrarse simplemente en aquellos orbes malvas, orden que fue desobedecida.

―Uhm...vine a ayudar a Hinata con un pastel y...―escupí las palabras intentando mantener la compostura, centré mi atención en el plato que sostenía en mis manos.―preparamos estas y pensé que podrían gustarte.

Dirigí mis ojos almendrados a los suyos encontrándome con una mirada amable y una ligera sonrisa escapando de sus labios. Algo explotó dentro de mí.

_"Tranquilízate, respira, contrólate"_

Múltiples imágenes indecorosas corrieron por mi cabeza, cerré los ojos intentando frenarlas, fallando olímpicamente en el intento. Coloqué el plato de galletas en la mesa junto a la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

―Disfrútalas― hablé bastante segura, si tan solo el tono de mi voz sería un fiel reflejo de mi interior.

―Tenten, espera.

Regresé a mi posición anterior, mordiendo ligeramente mis labios. Neji se adentró al closet buscando algo en particular. Al transcurso de unos segundos centró su atención en mí y comenzó a aproximarse lentamente.

Mi interior estaba en llamas, su sosegado caminar me obligó a tragar. Neji Hyuga no era solamente apuesto, era _candente_.

Podía escuchar mis latidos desenfrenados hacer eco en mi organismo obligándome a perder el control, tentando ante la jugosa manzana de Edén que se presentaba ante mi. Apreté fuertemente mis manos, hasta formar puños, mis uñas se clavaron con fuerza en las palmas de mi mano causando un dolor soportable que me regresó a la realidad.

El Hyuga se detuvo a unos pasos de mí. Su cabello tenía pequeños cristales que destellaban con la leve luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana del fondo. Su frente descubierta era amplia y en el centro se apreciaba aquella marca que tanto intentaba ocultar y aquel pantalón oscuro se acentuaba perfectamente en su cadera contrastando con su piel aparentemente suave y nívea.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, no me opondría. Un estremecimiento recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel y mi órgano cardiaco iba a explotar.

―Un vendedor las forja en Yugakure.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron por lo cual abrí los ojos encontrándome con aquella mirada malva que señaló levemente su mano extendida. Seguí la dirección para contemplar una wakizashi.

La tomé de entre sus dedos fijándome en los detalles del mango exquisitamente forjados, la extraje de su funda y el filo centelló por la luz del cuarto. Mi euforia era incontrolable, hace meses, tal vez hace un año buscaba una y ahora estaba en mis manos. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

―Oh, oh ¡No es posible, de verdad es maravillosa, la he querido tanto, meses buscándola y por fin la tengo, y los detalles son increibles!―Alcé la voz emocionada, sin poder caber en mi felicidad.

Impulsivamente me acerqué a él y rodeé con mis brazos su abdomen.

―¡Muchísimas gracias, Neji!

Me tomó tres segundos pensar en mis acciones frenéticas. En esos tres segundos mi corazón saltó intentando salirse de su lugar. Los brazos del genio se quedaron estáticos en el aire conmocionado por aquella imprudente muestra de afecto. El sentir de su piel bajo mis manos desató demasiados sentimientos en mi interior y escuché unos rápidos latidos que no tenía su origen en mi organismo. Sus palpitaciones fueron suficientes para recobrarme y alejarme, en contra mía, de mi compañero de entrenamiento.

Mi piel estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, estupidez y algo más, ¿cómo pude ser tan impulsiva? Era mi perdición hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias posteriores.

Dirigí mis ojos a los suyos con el corazón en la boca, su mirada destilaba curiosidad, asombro y un sentimiento que no pude descubrir. Era momento de componer las cosas, solté una risa entre avergonzada y divertida, resultando forzosa.

―Las galletas están en la cómoda―señalé la mesa y jugué con el arma entre mis manos―de nuevo, gracias por la katana.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte, a paso rápido salí de la habitación sin saber cómo, las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel y mi rostro estaba completamente colorado.

Me apoyé en la puerta una vez cerrada e intenté recuperar la respiración, ya que en algún punto la había contenido, mis músculos están entumecidos.

" _Eres una gran idiota, Tenten."_

Me maldije internamente, estos sentimientos me habían llevado al extremo, sin poder medirme y en este punto las cosas iban a resultar extrañas, no sabía cómo iba a comportarme desde ese punto.

Pero de algo podía estar segura, al contacto con mi piel, la suya estaba ardiendo.

* * *

**¿Kudos o comentarios?**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola queridos!
> 
> He decidido empezar a publicar mi long-fic que aún se encuentra en emisión, pero que esta bastante avanzado por aqui. Es el primer long-fic que he hecho de esta pareja y realmente le tengo demasiado cariño. Solo puedo decir que no todo es lo que parece en la historia y que no es una clasica historia de amor.
> 
> Espero que tenga una buena aceptación, los comentarios son aceptados y los kudos para motivarme a seguir subiendolo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
